JADE
by wolf-breeze
Summary: 4 girls make up the worst villian team in school, J.A.D.E. and they split up to seek out their true powers. They go on an adventure of friendship, fun, romance and defiance. It is just something I made up over time so it may not be the best.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

1447800-57150

Prologue

It all started when 4 girls met, Jasmyn the one who controls fire and all things heated. Amber the one who controls the shadows and everything dark. Destiny, the one who controls time and everything with nature, and Electra the one who can shapeshift into any animal she wants and controls everything with animals. These four create the team J.A.D.E. the worst villain team ever around. But soon, they must break apart to seek out their true powers within them, and fight the holy powers of Atah and his followers. Will they go to the light? Only time will tell…

Chapter 1

It was the last day of school before summer vacation and all four girls were excited. Romance, summer jobs, most of all FUN! 30 seconds before the school was out... the whole class was chanting, Summer... Summer... Summer... Summer, under their breath. BRRRRRRING Papers went flying! Fire, Frost, Earth, Wind was swirling around the class as the student ran out into the hall. Jasmyn ran up to Amber and Destiny. "School's out!" Destiny shouted.

"Yeah so, just boring old summer jobs for me," Amber spat.

"You're always so negative Amber! Look towards the bright side for once... no school time to practice our fighting! I've found a perfect place for us..."

"Where?" Electra asked as she went up to the group. Destiny poked Jasmyn and looked at the boy listening in. Jasmyn stared at the boy as he ran off, leaving a trail of fire behind him. The girls laughed, "Heat vision, always works." Electra commented.

"So where are we practicing, Destiny?" Jasmyn asked. Destiny lowered her voice and said,

"The Twisting Nether..."

"WHAT?!!" Electra yelled. Destiny's hand immediately went over Electra's mouth and she added,

"I found a cave near the edge of Fallstorm." Jasmyn and Amber grinned as they each got on a horse. Jasmyn got on the one with a fiery mane and tail, Amber on the one with a dark shadowy aura, Destiny on the one with moss hair and a saddle made of leaves. Electra had shapeshifted into a wolf, and off they went riding to their headquarters.

As they rode upon a dark dreary castle the gates creaked open and the girls' horses trotted on through the path. They put their horses in the stables and went inside the castle, when they entered lights clicked on and they approached a hallway. They went down the hallway about 10 feet and turned left, a bat chirped and the wall slid slightly to the right and the girls walked through the passageway. The wall creaked close behind them and Jasmyn summoned a fire ball to light the way. After about 30 seconds of walking they entered a huge room with tons of practice gear and torches all around the cave. The girls nodded to each other and Jasmyn went around the perimeter of the room lighting each torch, eventually the whole room was lit up and there was a huge glowing circle in the middle of the room. Amber summoned a huge shadow shield and put it around the circle, while Destiny had trees grow around the circle, covering it in leaves. Electra summoned wolves to surround the circle, and Jasmyn summoned a fire shield and put it around the circle. As soon as the fire shield was around the circle it became a portal, each girl walking through it one at a time. When they were on the other side they were in a huge orb with nature, darkness, fire, and animals combined inside. If they left the orb they would be in Fallstorm, a continent with 6 islands floating in the darkness.

"So, show us this cave you want us to practice in Destiny!" Amber said smirking. Destiny whistled and 3 huge gryphons came flying down from nowhere.

"Hop on and I'll show you!" exclaimed Destiny. Amber jumped on the gryphon with a shadowy aura, Jasmyn on the one with a fiery aura and Destiny on the snowy white one with leaf shaped feathers. Electra shapeshifted into a bird and followed Destiny. After about 10 minutes of flying they approached a cave on the edge of Netherstorm. It was at least a mile long and had a fairly large ceiling,

"A _dragon_ cave?!" Electra shouted. "What if we get eaten by dragonlings? Do you know how furious I would be?"

"Shh, the dragon's abandoned this cave millions of years ago when Netherstorm started falling apart," Destiny explained. Amber and Jasmyn just shrugged and set their mounts free. They slowly walked into the dark cave and Jasmyn summoned a fire ball to give light. As soon as the fire lit up the cave they saw a huge pile of fresh straw and could smell piles of dragon dung.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Jasmyn. Electra slowly backed out of the cave and said,

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea…"

"Dragon dung can last billions of years if it isn't cleaned up," Destiny replied.

"Explain the straw!" Amber almost screamed as she also started to back out of the cave.

"Maybe someone lives here?" Destiny whimpered as she followed Amber and Electra out of the cave.

"Come on Jasmyn!" They shouted when they were out of the cave. They heard a scream and what it sounded like a fire ball hitting the wall.

"Oh no," the three girls whispered. Jasmyn came barreling out of the cave and literally jumped on her mount and started to fly away.

"COME ON!" She shouted, the other 3 girls started to follow Jasmyn as she headed back to the portal they came in. The girls quickly opened and closed the portal and were gasping for air when they were back in their lair.

"So… what was that about?" Destiny questioned.

"Okay, you will not believe what I saw... I dragonling! AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID?" Jasmyn replied.

"Tried to eat you?" Amber asked.

"NO! IT TRIED TO ROAST ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? IT TRIED TO ROAST ME ALIVE! So I threw my fire ball at it and ran out of there," Jasmyn yelled. Destiny smiled and Electra giggled, "WHATS SO FUNNY A DRAGON TRIED TO COOK ME FOR DINNER!" Jasmyn screamed.

"Actually lunch," Electra said, laughing. Jasmyn sneered at everyone and walked away. She opened the entrance to their lair to see that the boy who was listening in on their conversation trying to open the lair door.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she boomed. The boy crouched down as if he was trying to become small. She started to stare at him when he squeaked,

"No, no please don't!" Jasmyn grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the eye level with her. He could feel her anger through her hands, he should have made up a story instead of telling the truth. "I, uh, wanted to visit you?" He tried to say, but Jasmyn didn't fall for it she threw him on the ground and her eyes became fiery red and she was almost walking on flames towards the boy.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed, fire coming out of her mouth as if she was a dragon. The boy decided to stand up for himself for once and screamed back,

"Your twin brother!" Jasmyn looked confused and then the boy spit ice onto the ground.

"You're my brother?" Jasmyn asked.

"HAVEN'T WE ALREADY AKNOWLEDGED THAT? Yes I'm your brother and I was coming to ask you if you would join Atah in the battle against the darkness. I was hoping if you said yes you could maybe bring your friends along," he replied. Jasmyn spat on her brother,

"You're crazy if you think I'm helping that fool!" She shouted, storming off back into the cave where her friends were. She forgot to close the door behind her and her brother followed her back into the cave. When she approached the group they all stood up and stared at her brother.

"Hi, my name is Jason I was wondering if you would like to join Atah in the battle against the darkness," he said proudly.

"Get out of here before I bite your head off, we follow the darkness, not the light!" Electra growled. She must have frightened the boy since she was in wolf form, because he backed off a little bit.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind joining Atah. I might become famous!" Destiny replied.

"Yeah, famously retarded," Amber said.

"Well, I'll join Atah, Jason just show me where to sign up," Destiny said, ignoring Ambers insult.

"First, you have to kiss me," Jason said grinning.

"Never mind, I would never kiss a slime ball like you!" Destiny retorted returning next to her friends.

"Um, Destiny, I would suggest you do because I was going to open a vote to who thinks Electra should become the new leader and you being kicked from the group. We're supposed to help the Shadow King in this war, not that ball of light. I'm sorry but I don't think I can trust you now," Jasmyn said. Amber nodded and Electra looked down, as if she was sorry for agreeing. Destiny looked hurt inside and replied,

"Oh, okay . . . good luck defeating me in the war." Immediately after she responded she kissed Jason for a good 30 seconds and they went to Shattered City.

"Heh, they'll make a good couple…" Amber said. She looked over at Jasmyn who looked like she was about to throw up.

"What's wrong?" Electra asked.

"Destiny is dating my brother…" Jasmyn said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The other 2 girls stared at Jasmyn in shock, while Jasmyn explained, "He was the one spying on us, to figure out where we were. He told me himself… he has ice powers and we're totally opposite twins. I'm fire he's ice, I'm a girl, and he's a guy! I can't believe my dad never told me about him… that's where he must have been going when he was just going 'out' for a little bit every Monday and on the weekends!"

"But I thought you said he was going out with Ms. Kiana," Amber commented.

"That's what I thought too!" Jasmyn exclaimed. Electra sighed and said,

"We have to go into Shattered City…"

"WHAT! WHY?" Jasmyn yelled.

"Seriously El! No one wants to go to Shattered City, that place is a dump!" Amber added.

"Spying isn't seriously that bad is it?" Electra said.

"With the Shadow Kings permission no, but he might imprison us if we don't get his permission!" Jasmyn replied.

"Ugh, come on I'll go ask daddy then," Amber said, crossing her arms and pouting. Electra and Jasmyn smiled and they started to walk out of their lair. As they closed the door they noticed ice along the floor of the corridors.

"They didn't leave to Shattered City…" Amber whispered.

"Destiny is a backstabber…" Electra commented. Jasmyn just stood there staring at the ice and then started to explain,

"You know when I get nervous I leave a trail of flames, and when I get mad I have a wall of flames following me?" Jasmyn said.

"Yeah," Amber and Electra replied.

"Jason must have been nervous and didn't notice he was leaving a trail of ice! We have to follow it," Jasmyn said.

"But how? I can't walk on this ice I'll slip and fall," Amber said. Jasmyn smiled and started to walk on the ice, melting it behind her.

"Just stay behind me and be quiet!" Jasmyn half shouted. After a couple twists and turns the ice led them into straight into a wall. Amber sighed and Electra growled, while Jasmyn just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Electra whispered.

"This room only opens to all 4 of us, not only 1. Destiny must have super dug a hole to get under it, or threw a boulder at it then reversed time to close it back up. So we are going to melt the floor below us and see what they are doing," Jasmyn explained. Electra and Amber smiled and Electra shapeshifted into a mole while Amber and Jasmyn started to melt away the stone floor so they could start digging. As soon as they got the stone broken they used their powers to enchant them and give them shadowy and fiery strength, and a lot of endurance. When they were on the other side of the wall Electra un-shapeshifted and the girls put down their shields. They quietly walked down the tunnel with Jasmyn's fireball leading them. When they came across a large room they heard whispers.

"Destiny has brought a bunch of Atah retards into OUR sanctuary! I don't think so; get ready for a major attack girls. We are going to ultra power ourselves and fight them off, but first Amber call your father and tell him what has happened..." Electra whispered. As soon as Amber got off the phone and told the group that he would be there as soon as he could they ultra powered themselves, Amber summoned a bunch of shadow beings and was covered in a shadow shield, while Electra had shapeshifted into a werewolf and summoned a bunch of wolves and other strong animals. Jasmyn of course summoned fire beings and was covered in a fire shield. The girls nodded and ran into the room sending their followers towards everyone in the room. Jasmyn stomped on the floor and a heat wave threw everyone on the floor and stunned them for a couple seconds. In that time Amber had summoned a huge shadow bomb and unleashed it in the room. It stunned the enemies for about 10 seconds but in that time the girls had targeted Destiny and Jason and started hurling fireballs, shadow balls and started biting them nonstop. Destiny tried to summon boulders but Ambers shadow aura cancelled out all magic except followers of the Shadow King. Destiny and Jason cowered as the 3 girls hovered over them. Their minions still attacking everyone else in the room, Jasmyn Amber and Electra summoned a huge prison and captured Destiny and Jason while they waited for Amber's father to arrive. As soon as Destiny and Jason were securely locked in their mini prison Amber, Jasmyn and Electra started attacking other followers with their minions. Soon everyone had either fled the battle or been knocked unconscious except Jasmyn and Amber. Electra was lying in the corner, she had many cuts and burns along her arms and face, Jasmyn and Amber helped to un-shapeshift her and try to heal the cuts with shadow magic. Amber's father arrived while the two girls were attending Electra and he went over to Destiny and Jason.

"So these are the two traitors you were talking about sweetie?" He boomed. His voice shook the whole cave and some stones fell.

"Yes daddy, Destiny used to be one of us," Amber replied.

"Th-the shadow king…" Jason stuttered. Amber's father was at least 7 feet tall and very muscular. He had a goatee and dark brown hair, about shoulder length that was pulled up in a ponytail.

"YOU BOTH SHALL PAY FOR HELPING ATAH AND HIS ARMY TO TRY TO FIGHT ME!" Amber's father shouted, this time huge boulders fell from the ceiling and the ground shook so hard Electra woke up. He pointed his finger at the prison and a shadowy line came out of his finger and made the prison vanish.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Amber said, hugging her father. He patted Amber's head and replied,

"Anything for my baby and I thank you for fighting off these followers of Atah. You did well; you and your friends make a good team." He waved goodbye and he was engulfed in a shadowy cloak and then disappeared. Amber teleported the girls to her house and they dozed off in her living room to be awoken by her father coming home late at night, he quietly walked over to Amber and kissed her on the forehead. "G'nite sweetie," he whispered. Amber turned over and smiled at her father.

"G'nite da," she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep. The other two girls heard Amber and chimed in,

"G'nite Shadow Lord..." Amber's father smiled and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun tried to sneak its way into the living room as morning approached, Amber moaned and closed the blinds trying not to wake the others, they had more of a tolerance of the sun than Amber. After all, she was the Shadow King's daughter and hated the burning light of the sun. Amber heard her father cursing in the kitchen and she ran to him to find him trying to cancel out the sunlight that beamed through the windows. Amber grabbed his magic and pulled it to her examining it, just as she had expected… he was still half asleep and wasn't at full power yet. She sighed and put a shadow aura around the house so the sun wasn't as bright.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he tried to locate the coffee grounds. Amber sighed and started to make coffee for her father,

"Da, you really have to start getting used to waking up early."

"I know, I know Amber! "Her father shouted back trying to find his shadow globe.

"Meditating will make you sleepier father!" Amber exclaimed as he sat down with the globe in his lap. She took the shadow globe and set it above the fridge, her father never went anywhere near the fridge it was too cold for him, unless he was wrapped in one of his blankets and had coals in his clothes. The Shadow King zapped Amber with a touch of shadow magic,

"GIVE ME MY ORB!" he boomed, waking Jasmyn and Electra. They traded each other bewildered looks and headed over to the kitchen, only to see Amber holding her father back with her magic. The girls giggled as her father tried to push past her shield,

"Da, you need to WAKE UP!" she shouted, dropping her shadow aura around the house letting sunlight fill every corner and cranny. The Shadow King cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor covering himself in a shadow blanket. Amber stared coldly at her father and took off his blanket and threw it on the couch in fury as she stormed up to her room, leaving a path of dark purple fire behind her. The door swung open and a scream went throughout the house, Jasmyn and Electra exchanged glances and decided to get out of view before the Shadow Queen reacted to Amber's behavior. Suddenly the house was covered in a thick shadow aura, blocking out all light and sound, and trapping Amber in the house. Little did Amber's mother know Amber's powers had grown a lot since the last time her mother had seen her use them, Jasmyn telepathically contacted Amber who already climbed out the window of her room and was slowly making her way out of the shield her mother had put up around the house. Once she was out she was greeted by Jasmyn and Electra.

"We couldn't find Darkmoon so you can ride Electra," Jasmyn explained to a confused Amber.

"Bareback?" she questioned Electra, who nodded her long head and allowed Amber to climb on her back. They galloped to the park to clear their thoughts and get away from Amber's bickering parents. They each sat on a swing and start talking about the Shadow King and Queen.

"Your parents fight so much, Amber! I don't know how you can deal with all the noise without just running away and never coming back!" Electra blurted out as she un-shapeshifted and got onto a swing. Amber shrugged and replied,

"Well, I drown out their sound with my shadow orb and then I meditate and usually it calms me down. But if it doesn't, yeah I just run away and go for a walk in the woods or explore a cave… usually I hang out with you guys though."

"I feel bad for you, whenever we are over, or pass by your house, your parents are fighting! I mean it is great you have the Shadow King for a father, but he can be stubborn sometimes and your mom is always trying to prove him wrong and make what he does better. I bet it gets so annoying when you can't just talk to your mom or dad about personal problems," Jasmyn said, the swing next to her turning a red hot color before someone sat on it. When they did they screamed and grabbed their butt and glared at the girls. Jasmyn laughed, Electra giggled and Amber smiled.

"I know! Whether my dad likes it or not, I am more powerful than him and my mom! And my mom is always pushing me harder saying, 'Come on Amber! You know you can do better, come on let's go!' Especially for cheerleading and karate it gets really annoying and I can't stand it! My parents probably don't even know I have a boyfriend and if my mom found out she would probably make me break up with him because she would think he is distracting me from my work! And he isn't, I mean sure he calls once and a while but I _like_ talking to him! I can express my feelings and he totally understands!" Amber screamed out in fury after the other girl walked away. Jasmyn grinned at Electra and said,

"Amber, we want to show you something." Amber looked at the two surprised and just followed along with their plan. They strolled off towards the mall but got stopped on the way by the Shadow King.

"Amber, sweet darling… I have to talk to my precious darklet for a quick moment," he whispered in his hoarse voice. Amber looked frightened at her friends and walked off with her father.

"Dad! Just because you have something bad to tell me doesn't have you have to smother me in your baby names! You embarrassed me in front my friends just because you have something you have to say that is quite important to you," Amber screamed furious at her father. He sighed and replied,

"I'm sorry Amber! It's just I don't think what you are going to hear is going to make you too happy. Your mother and I, well we haven't been getting along lately and we think it is time for each other to part our ways." Amber stared at her father in disbelief, yeah she knew her mom and dad didn't get along but a **divorce**? She wasn't expecting _that_, I guess her mom won't be Shadow Queen anymore... not that she liked her mom anyways. Amber hugged her dad and whispered,

"It's okay dad, my friends were talking about how you guys were always fighting anyways. Don't let mom know, but I really don't love her! She is so mean to me and I always have to do better than I'm doing. And you don't get along with her at all anymore, she always tries to make everything better than it already is and you are so stubborn and I don't think you, or I can stand it anymore. I think divorce was a good choice but I'm still surprised that you are actually getting divorced. I've heard terrible stories about kids parents getting divorced and the kids turn into a wreck and have to go through counseling and stuff. But I promise I won't become a wreck dad, because I really think divorce was an excellent choice." Amber's father covered his face in a shadow aura, but he didn't really know how powerful Amber was and she saw tears running down his face. She hugged him tight and whispered to him, "It's okay dad."

Amber's father took off his shield and looked down at his daughter and asked, "How could you see through me shield?"

"I'm the Shadow Princess, dad!" Amber screamed, furious. She summoned 3 shadow beings to hold her dad down. He tried to command them to stop but Amber was too strong. Finally he gave up and Amber approached him. She was covered in a light layer of shadow magic and floating in the hair. Her hair was blowing in the wind that wasn't there, and her eyes had turned a glowing purple.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to drain your powers to impress me!" Amber's father said.

"This is nothing compared to wait I can do! KNEEL!" Amber shouted, full of rage. Her father slowly started kneeling, trying hard to resist his daughter.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, trying to put up a shadow shield. Even though Amber allowed it to go up the strength of her powers cracked it like a cracker, and by then people had gathered around to watch the fight.

"Confess that I am stronger than you!" Amber shouted, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"No, you're not," her father replied, calmly. Amber dug her powers into her father until he screeched,

"FINE! You are stronger, now _please_ let me go!" Amber grinned and all of her shadow magic started to slowly melt way. She sat on a bench to regain her strength when a familiar voice shouted,

"Atah will have trouble defeating the Shadow King! Surrender now before we lose too many people!" All of a sudden Amber felt a jolt of magic being forced out of her body and looked around to see what it was. Destiny stood right behind Amber, staring blankly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You…" Amber mumbled under her breath. Millions of shadow beings emerged from the ground as Amber walked closer. Destiny tried to move, but couldn't. She started to panic when Amber said,

"Don't worry your just stunned for a moment." When Amber could almost touch Destiny she raised her hands up in a swift motion and screamed, "Attack!" Amber's shadow beings immediately started attacking all followers of Atah, including Destiny! At least 10 minions were attacking Destiny, with Amber trying to cancel out all of Destiny's magic. Soon though Amber was too tired and Destiny sneered,

"What is the Shadow Princess to weak?" Amber burst into shadow flames, burning Destiny and leaving her no choice but to retreat back to Shattered City. As soon as Destiny was gone Jasmyn and Electra picked their way through the battle to come upon Amber sitting on a bench trying to make her minions stay up. After about 5 minutes all of the shadow beings had slowly started to melt away, leaving dead bodies all along the streets of the town.

"What happened Amber? You could have just dropped a shadow bomb and killed out everyone who doesn't follow the Shadow King!" Electra shouted at Amber.

"I was too weak, and if I did, that would be a mass murderer because I would kill people who don't want to be involved in the war too," Amber replied sadly.

"Why were you too weak? Did you get into a fight with your father Amber?" Jasmyn blurted impatiently.

"Ugh, my mom and dad are getting divorced and then my dad put a shadow shield up to try to prevent me from seeing him cry, but I could see straight through it and he asked why and I said I was stronger, but he didn't believe me. He treated me like a baby and I forced him to kneel before me and I had only 3 Shadowlings hold him down, and then I went all Shadow Princess on him and he said to me, 'Sweetheart, you don't have to drain yourself to impress me.' I was so mad so I melted the Shadowlings and made him kneel before me and then he said stop and I said confess I was stronger than him but he wouldn't so I shadow pierced him and he finally gave in. Destiny showed up and well, yeah I got really mad and summoned a lot of Shadowlings and had them attack the followers of Atah and burned Destiny, but she escaped to Shattered City before I could defeat her," Amber explained. Jasmyn and Electra stared at Amber in shock, but Electra finally broke the silence.

"Whoa…" she whispered. Amber sighed and started walking to the mall. Jasmyn and Electra exchanged glances and nodded at each other.

"So, Amber we still have to show you something!" Electra mentioned. Amber shrugged and followed Electra and Jasmyn. They soon arrived at a stage with a microphone on it.

"We know how much you like to sing… and even if you think you are really bad, we are here to prove that you aren't! So we set up a karaoke thing dedicated to you so we can cheer you up," Jasmyn explained.

"I... I.." Amber stuttered. Electra laughed and pulled Amber onstage.

"And know we would like to welcome… Shadow Princess Amber!" Jasmyn shouted, smiling. The audience clapped and Amber walked up to the microphone slowly and said,

"Well, I haven't been singing in a while so I'm going to do really badly but anyways I'll just sing _I Don't Think About__ It_ by Sapphire Jewel!" After Amber was done she walked home, but when she opened her door the entrance was covered by a thick shadow shield. Amber tried and tried, but she couldn't break the shield and realized the only reason she couldn't get shield to break was because the whole Shadow Council was blocking her out. Her cell phone rang and she immediately picked it up to hear the panicked voice of her boyfriend,

"Amber! Are you okay? Oh my gosh, you won't believe this! So I managed to sneak into your house because the shield only strengthens when you touch it, and they are having a huge Council Meetings! Even _Atah_ is here! They are talking about your dad giving the crown over to you since you are more powerful than him… but Atah is refusing because they have a war to finish! I've heard the Shadow Council isn't allowed to attack Atah but if some other people manage to get in... they have the right to defeat him without being charged for murder or breaking and entering! Amber, you and your friends are the only ones who can defeat Atah, but you have to figure out a way to get past this shield!"

"But, Jake… _I am in the Shadow Council_!"

"Your friends can help! And _you_ are in the Shadow Council... _not your minions_."

"But how am I supposed to summon a minion powerful enough to defeat Atah?"

"I don't know, but we have to get inside before the meeting is over!"

"Fine, every shield has a weak point and I think I know where it is! Meet me by my basement window!" Amber hung up the phone and ran over to the side of the house, to see Jake waiting for her. She immediately opened the window to see a light shadow shield covering it. Amber smiled and kicked it with her foot, and it shattered as if it was glass. She slowly slid through the window into her house and climbed up the steps to see that the door leading to upstairs was also shielded.

"Great, now what?" she asked Jake, who was trying to quietly break the shield. They felt a distant heat, but it was getting warmer, quick. "It's Atah, hide!!" Amber whispered, frantically trying to find a hiding spot.

"Summon a minion or _something_ to hold him down then summon whatever to attack him, and then wait for your friends to arrive!" Jake whispered from a corner. Amber shrugged and covered herself in a light shadow shield, her hair turned into a purple flame and her eyes became a dark purple, almost black. Her shirt was replaced with a black halter top and her jeans replaced with a short purple skirt, ripped at the end. She grew dark, dreary wings and her fingernails turned a purplish black color, and she had a purple choker on with a shadow claw dangling in the center of her neck. By the time she was done transforming Atah was already mending the shield. "Hurry!" Jason whispered. Amber started to levitate and a shadow covered Atah, and when he turned around he saw Amber standing right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You can't attack me, Shadow Princess!" he sneered.

"You're right, _I_ can't but this can!" Amber shouted in reply. She stepped away to reveal a huge shadow beast with dark purple fur, and as tall as two buses stacked on top of each other. It was about a quarter of a mile long with a long, purple lion tail and ears about the size of your head. Its head was covered in a shadow veil and its eyes were black, glowing purple. When it exhaled purple fire came out of its nose and mouth. It had two large fangs each one about as long as your arm, and very sharp teeth that could cut through almost anything. Atah stared shocked at the beast as Amber said, "Meet Amethyst! She is my most powerful shadow beast, and she seems hungry for a snack." With that, Amethyst lunged for Atah, biting at his chest, and canceling out all light in the room… including Atah. It was pitch black when Jasmyn and Electra arrived, they came barreling through the window and immediately started attack Atah. Jasmyn had become a fire elemental, she was made of all fire, and her eyes were a flaming red and she was floating above the ground. Electra, though, had become a beast equal the size of Amethyst and had larger fangs and a longer tail with spikes on the end. She whipped around, slicing Atah's face and letting Amethyst's shadow magic seep into his wound. Jasmyn was standing far away, so Atah couldn't penetrate her warmth, but close enough so she lit the whole basement, and could also combine fire with Amethyst's shadow magic to create fiery shadow balls. Jasmyn hurled her fire at Atah, but very close to Amethyst, so they could be surrounded in a shadowy aura so Atah couldn't penetrate the warmth. There was a sudden cracking sound and the door to upstairs flung open, and then a group of gasps.

Suddenly Amber shouted, "Leave him be! If anyone hurts her, I will _kill_ them!" She stared at her father, as if she was directing her command towards him. A member of the Shadow Council pulled a string of magic, and whipped Amethyst, making her fall to the ground. A furious Amber stared at the Shadow Council Member, who soon burst into shadow flames. She gave more strength to her shadow beast and someone in the Shadow Council screamed,

"We surrender! Let the Shadow Princess' coronation be tomorrow morning in Shattered City where we will take over and rule the city!"

All three girls absorbed their powers and everything disappeared, except the rotting body of Atah. The girls turned back into their normal selves and said,

"We rule no one."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of a sudden, Destiny appeared with a tall lady who looked very young, but at the same time looked like someone who had great respect and reputation and was waging a little bit. She said,

"The prophecy has been fulfilled! Amber will take her rightful place on the throne as Queen of the Realms and secure peace throughout the land with her faithful followers, Jasmyn Queen of Fire, and Electra Queen of Nature. Destiny will be the new Queen of Light, since her father has been slain by Amber."

"YOU!" Electra shouted.

"You lied to us all along Destiny! We thought you as a friend, when you were just acting as a spy for your father!" Jasmyn screamed in fury. Amber attempted to attack Destiny, but the young woman stopped her.

"NO! These people are to live in peace, Destiny did nothing but help her people. That is not against the law and quite usual. She will not be punished and you will be forced to sign a peace treaty so no one can get hurt." The young woman said.

Amber stopped and replied, "But, Destiny acted like a follower of Darkness since she was in 6th grade. We thought she was a friend for 5 years, and we treated her like a sister. She was even in the schools worst villain team ever! I think that has gone past the line of spying, and more in the middle of being a traitor against your kind and spying. She made us believe she was one of us, and for 5 years. She told us lies and acted like a shadow follower. Not only did she betray one of the world's most known kings, but she also acted as if she was trying to _help_ him."

"Amber has a really good point, and I feel the same way," Electra commented.

"Me too!" Jasmyn added.

"You girls do have a very good reasoning and I think I might just talk to Father Flame about the situation, and if he agrees with you we will have to figure out some way to punish Destiny for her wrong doings, and by the way… my name is Sophia," the woman replied. Jasmyn, Electra, and Amber stared at Sophia awestruck.

"You mean you're…" Amber whispered.

"Yes, I am Mother Universe." Sophia replied, smiling. Sophia was engulfed in a mystifying white aura and disappeared with Destiny.

"Well, I guess we did a great job sisters!" Jasmyn yelled.

"Yeah, who wants to come over my house for a party?" Amber replied. Jasmyn and Electra looked at her like she was stupid and Amber said, "Oh yeah, we're already at my house!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber sat patiently on her bed waiting for her father to enter her room. She had gotten used to her new bedroom, after all she had too! As her duty as Queen of the Realms she had to attend many meetings and dances, and had to keep peace among her people, and along with the Divine Realm where all the gods live. Amber needed time getting used to her new powers and duties, which is why she had to meet with her favorite god once a week. Suddenly there was a big crash and Amber's father came barreling into Amber's room. He immediately shut the door and was gasping for air.

"You… follow… me… now," he managed to say. Amber got up and started following her father, trying to keep her dress from trailing on the ground.

"What is the matter father?"

"You are going to be late for the Prince's coronation." Amber shook free of her father's grip.

"I told you I despise him! I am _not_ going to his coronation!"

"Yes you are!" Amber's father tried to grab Amber again, but she walked stubbornly back to her room. "AMBER!" he shouted. He heard a door slam and sighed, teenagers were so difficult. Amber was pouting in her room when she heard a knock on the door; she opened it and looked surprised.

"I, uh, want you to come to my coronation," the prince whispered. Amber wickedly grinned and slammed the door.

"I'm not interested," she said, plopping on her bed. She heard a knocking on her window, and opened it to let Electra and Jasmyn inside.

"You aren't going to the coronation?" Electra asked un-shapeshifting.

"There's no point! The prince is rude and, well I just don't like him!" Amber said.

"But, you can't not go!" Jasmyn screeched.

"Watch me," Amber said, lying down on a pillow.

"Why do you look so sad?" Electra asked, sitting next to her. Amber sighed and didn't respond. "Ah, you're still getting over Jason aren't you?" she replied. Amber shrugged and said,

"It's not like he was worth it anyways." Electra patted Amber's head.

"Come on, your dressed for a coronation! We can't be late," Jasmyn said. Amber smiled and walked down the hall towards the stables with her friends. They quickly got on their mounts and rode for what seemed like hours until they arrived upon a huge palace. They entered the throne room, hoping not to be late. Unfortunately the prince was just about to be crowned when they ran in. All three of them blushed and quickly sat down in the front. The prince couldn't help but smile at Amber blushing, his eyes started sparkling as she entered the room, but Jasmyn was the only one who took notice. After the boring coronation there was the awesome after party, in which only the teenagers could attend.

As soon as they announced the first slow dance the prince asked Amber, "Queen Amber, will you dance with me?" Amber looked at her friends, who encouraged her to dance. She agreed, and danced with the new king, which in her mind was quite boring, but in the king's mind it was wonderful.

After the song was over Amber said, "Oh yeah, by the way Will, call me Amber."

The king blushed and said, "Of course." Amber walked back to her friends and started dancing to the music.

"Amber, I need to tell you something in private," Jasmyn said seriously. She walked over to a dark corner and whispered, "Okay, Will is going to ask you out at the end of the dance. Yeah, I know you're going to ask me how I know so here it goes. So when we barged into Will's coronation he looked straight at you and was, like, crushing on you without you knowing. I saw the sparkle in his eyes so I asked Electra to shapeshift and spy on him when he was getting ready for the after party. She heard him asking his mom if he could ask you out after the party, and his mom said he had to ask your dad. So he walks off to your dad's room and knocks on the door. Of course your dad lets him right in and he asks him if he could ask you out. Your dad just grinned and yelled, 'Of course!' and told him what to do to impress you. Now if you say no your dad will be so disappointed and Will's dad will probably cut your head off. I doubt you would say no anyways, since you think he is pretty cute and funny."

"How do you know I think he is cute and funny!" Amber exclaimed. Will looked over at the two and walked over to them.

"What are you talking about?" he said slowly, indicating he was expecting a truthful answer.

"Lie, but be careful, he doesn't pay attention to your lies as much as mine," Jasmyn whispered in Amber's ear.

"Just about how fun this party is! It is totally the bomb though!" Amber replied to Will. He smiled and walked away. At the end of the party Will quietly walked up to Amber.

"Hey, uh do you mind if I could talk to you privately for a minute?" he asked.

"No, just be quick I have to go change soon, my dad will have my head on his wall if he knows I've worn jeans and a tee shirt to your party," Amber replied. Will smiled and led Amber to the bathrooms.

"Wait here," Will whispered before walking off into the men's room. He came back in ripped jeans, an old tee shirt and his semi-curly, long hair was pulled back, the shirt was light blue and his fingers brushed his lips, as if he was thinking. _Definitely have to save that image, _Amber thought as she took a mental snapshot of Will as he emerged from the bathroom. Amber couldn't help but notice the wolf ring on his right ring finger.

"Y… y…" Amber stumbled.

Will laughed and said, "Follow me." Amber immediately started following him, after a while they emerged in a clearings in the woods, it was full of beautiful plants and animals… the one Amber recognized most was a wolf. She eyed all of the wolves gathered around the clearing, only one caught her eye, but she decided not to tell Will until later.

"Th.. this is amazing!" Amber exclaimed. Will blushed and led her to two tree stumps, and sat down, motioning for Amber to sit on the other.

"So, what are you thinking about right now?" Will asked. His voice snapped Amber out of her daze.

"What?" Amber asked, blushing at her ignorance.

"What are you thinking about?" Will repeating, chuckling a little.

A blush slowly creeped up Amber's face as she said, "Oh, nothing."

"Liar," Will said softly. _Now you've done it, Amber. You have to tell him… _Amber thought to herself.

"You," Amber whispered.

"What?" Will asked, shocked.

"Will, will you go out with me!" Amber blurted. She blushed at her sudden outburst, she wasn't expecting the question to be so, loud.

Will stared at Amber and said, "I was going to ask you…" Before Amber could respond she could feel Will's mouth on hers. Her body rushed with emotion, a fire filling her veins she had never felt before. She melted like butter in Will's strong grasp, and after they finally stopped kissing Amber snuggled closer to Will.

"Is that a yes than?" Amber asked.

"Definitely," Will replied. Amber smiled and snuggled even closer to Will, if that was possible. The last thing she could remember was Will telling her how beautiful she was…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Amber! Amber! Wake up, tell us what happened last night!" Electra shouted, jumping on Amber's bed.

"Whhaaa?" Amber mumbled.

"We saw Will carrying you home in his arms last night and laying you in your bed! Tell us what happened!" Jasmyn explained excitedly.

"Oh uh… well," Amber stuttered.

"Come on tell us!" a hyper Electra yelled.

"After you guys left Will changed into a tee shirt and ripped jeans and pulled his hair back and he just looked so cute, and then he took me to a clearing in the forest and we sat down on tree stumps and I started staring at him and day dreaming and then I heard something about thinking right now and I snapped out of the daze and was like 'what' and so he asked what I was thinking and I whispered you and he was like what? Then something just overtook me and I blurted, 'Will you go out with me!' and then Will told me he was supposed to ask me. Before I could say anything he kissed me… then we just snuggled. The last thing I remember was him telling me how beautiful I was," Amber explained, blushing a couple times.

"That's so romantic!" Jasmyn screeched.

"You should have taken a picture!" Electra commented.

"I took a mental picture of what he looked like… I can show it to you… just let me find it," Amber replied. She concentrated on her mind and found the image of Will the night before, after he emerged out of the bathroom. Amber put her index and middle finger on her temples and a bluish white strand came out of her head and into a computer. It loaded and there popped a picture of Will.

"He didn't look that great," Electra said, disappointed.

"Yeah, he looked just like a normal teenager," Jasmyn commented.

"But that looks fantastic to me!" Amber explained. All of a sudden the door burst open and Will came running in.

"Close it!" Jasmyn shouted.

"But it will erase it!" Amber shouted.

"Close what?" Will asked, trying to look at the computer screen.

"Oh, nothing," Electra said, covering up the screen.

"Save it somewhere, hurry!" Jasmyn whispered to Amber. She quickly took the picture out of the computer and put it back into her mind.

"What were you looking at?" Will asked.

"Nothing. Why did you just charge in here?" Amber said.

"Oh, right, your dad wants you immediately," Will replied.

"Ugh, fine," Amber retorted, walking out of her room.

"Come on!" Electra whispered to Jasmyn, following Amber. They quickly approached Amber's father's room, Electra morphed into a mouse and followed Amber, without her knowing.

"Ah, Amber we need to discuss your marriage arrangements. Please sit down, you will need to… this will be a long discussion. I would like you to marry Prince Nicholas, we need to make peace with his people," Amber's father started explaining.

"I'm not marrying Nicholas! He is a fool and a pervert!" Amber shouted.

"Please Amber, we need to make peace with his nation… and he adores you!" Amber's father tried to say to Amber.

"No! I have a boyfriend that is perfect and I don't want a husband right now!" Amber screamed.

Amber's father raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? Who is this 'boyfriend' you speak of?"

"King William," Amber replied.

"Interesting, I'll have to have a talk with him. You are dismissed," Amber's father commented. Amber walked out of her father's room, and following her came Electra. Amber saw the mouse out of the corner of her eye.

"Electra, I know it's you…" she whispered. Electra sighed and shifted back to her normal form. "I thought you said my dad knew about Will?" she asked Electra.

"So did I!" Electra shouted. Electra and Amber walked back to Amber's room, to see Will staring at the picture of himself on the computer screen.

"I thought you said you deleted that Amber!" Electra shouted. Will jumped at the sudden sound of a voice, and turned around to see Amber's face pale.

"I did!" Amber whispered.

"I looked it up on your files… why didn't you tell me I looked so horrible?" Will said, entering the conversation.

"But you didn't look horrible… you looked… unbelievable," Amber said, blushing.

"So… you like me when I look bad? I'm sorry Amber, I can't deal with that. We can't go on like this… You are beautiful … but you have to be truthful to me, and right now you're not being truthful. I know I looked horrible, and if I looked good to you, you have bad taste in boys, therefore we must break up," Will said, shocked.

"B…b… but," Amber managed to say before she started crying.

"No, buts… I'm sorry," Will said. Will didn't notice the dark purple growing in Amber's usually light green eyes, but Electra did.

"Amber, please don't!" Electra screeched, just before Amber became full shadow.

"Woah," Will whispered as Amber grew about 8 feet tall. Her jeans and tee shirt were replaced with her ripped dark purple skirt and purple bikini top. Her fingernails became a dark purple, and purple strands of shadow were flowing through her veins, covering her in a shadow aura. Nothing could stop Amber anymore, she created a shadow arm and grabbed Will by the throat. She shoved him against the wall, and started piercing him with her magic, one of her worst torture methods.

"You'll pay," Amber whispered, zapping Will with a jolt of shadow magic that threw him across her room. Her shadow arm disappeared and she was finally back to normal, her eyes still had the slightest bit of purple to them, but everything else was normal, except her fingernails.

"I'll be right back," Will said, running out of the room. Amber plopped on her bed and put her hands on her forehead and started crying again. When Will walked back into the room he was dressed just as the night before. Amber didn't notice his clothes or any changes, she just blocked him out… and ignored him.

"Amber, please I'm sorry…" Will tried to explain.

"Leave her alone!" Electra shouted.

"Please, Amber! I was just angry with you, I thought you were lying about me being cute," Will said.

"Leave," Amber sneered, anger and pain showing in her voice.

"Amber! Please forgive me! I love you," Will whispered.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Amber shouted, slapping Will with a shadow arm.

Will bent down on one knee and said, "Amber Jadefyre Shadowolf with you do the honor of marrying me?"

"NO, YOU FOOL! I SAID LEAVE, NOW!" Amber yelled so loud the whole palace shook. Will ran out the door in shame, he didn't mean to hurt Amber.

"Amber are you okay?" Jasmyn asked, walking into the room. "I heard you scream, and the whole palace shook! What happened!"

"Let Electra tell you, she saw the whole thing," Amber whispered, before starting to cry again. Electra explained what happened, leaving nothing out.

"Amber!" Jasmyn screeched. She had a secret crush on Will, but no one knew. She was immediately becoming defensive. "How could you do that! You hurt Will! I can't believe it! You are going to cause war, and then Will is going to hate _me _for being _your_ friend! He even proposed to you, and you said no!" she screamed at Amber.

"You're standing up for him!" Amber yelled back, she stood up, the purple flaring through her eyes. Jasmyn took the sign and backed off.

"No, but what you did was really mean, he was just trying to be nice," Jasmyn replied, trying to sound calm.

"_Be nice?_" Amber asked, the tension in her voice clearly showing she was furious. "YOU THINK HE WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN, BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED OF WHAT I WOULD DO TO HIM!" Amber yelled, the palace shaking once more.

"Amber, please! Just go talk to him, I know you really loved him!" Electra tried to say.

"Loved, not love!" Amber whispered, once again sitting onto her bed.

"So, I wonder how cute Will really looked last night," Jasmyn commented, walking over to the computer. She tried to touch the mouse and keyboard, but got zapped by shadow magic. "W… Why is your shield zapping me?" Jasmyn asked cautiously.

"I don't trust you anymore," Amber whispered plainly. Everyone was silent, and Amber had a flashback from the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Amber? Amber are you okay?" An awfully familiar voice said quietly.

"Where am I?" Amber groaned, clutching her head.

"In the garden ,where you were the other night. You walked here in your sleep," the voice said.

"Oh, I guess I was just having flashbacks," Amber said, turning to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Please forgive me, I'm really sorry," the voice said.

"No," Amber said sternly, trying to stand up. She was held down by strong arms.

"Amber! Please!" the voice said, once again.

"I said no, just go away," Amber said, starting to cry. The person held Amber tight and whispered comforting words into her ear. "I'm sorry," Amber whispered into the person's shirt.

"Why should you be apologizing, Amber? I'm the one who screwed up! I didn't trust you when I should have. I hurt you, I hurt you way more than you should ever be hurt!" the voice exclaimed.

"Will, I scared you out of your wits. I pushed away my friends because I was too involved in hurting you, and I succeeded. I can see the scars on your arms and face, healing doesn't take away the scars, only the wounds. I'm really sorry," Amber whispered, her voice muffled.

"The fault is mine, Amber," Will replied calmly. He slowly stood up, putting Amber on the ground and helping her stand up. "We should get you back to bed, you have a long day ahead of you," he explained, heading towards his palace.

"But my palace is that way," Amber said pointing in the other direction.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Will whispered blushing. They walked down to the palace, and said their good-byes when the road split, one road leading to Will's kingdom, the other to Amber's.

"Good-bye, Will," Amber whispered, hugging Will.

"Bye Amber," Will replied, gently kissing Amber on the forehead. Amber slowly walked up to her room, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Amber! Amber, can you hear me?" Will shouted, shaking Amber furiously. She had been asleep for 9 days now, and everyone was worried senseless.

"Please Amber, wake up!! I'm really sorry!" Jasmyn added.

"Amber, wake the hell up! The kingdom is going crazy without you!" Electra screamed. Amber slowly opened her eyes to see bright green eyes staring back at her. "Told ya! Always listens to me," Electra said, getting off Amber's bed.

"Amber!" Jasmyn shouted, hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry about Will. I really hope everything is well between you," she whispered in Amber's ear. Amber just nodded, and laid back down on the bed.

"Can we talk?" Will asked, looking at Jasmyn and Electra, and pointing and Amber.

"Yep, go right ahead," Electra replied, smiling.

"_Alone_," Will said.

"Oh! You should have just asked that in the first place!!" Electra exclaimed, grabbing Jasmyn and heading out the door.

"What?" Jasmyn asked curiously once they were outside.

"I'll tell you everything I heard when I get back," Electra explained, shapeshifting into a mouse and scurrying under the door.

"Amber? Are you okay?" Will asked seriously.

Amber smiled and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit tired…" Before Amber could even yawn Will embraced her in the biggest hug ever. "Now, I'm squashed like those tomatoes you threw and my cousin at his performance," she commented.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much. Jasmyn has been crawling all over me as soon as you went unconscious. I tried to push her away, but she kept coming back," Will whispered, forcing Electra to crawl even closer to the two. She could see Will's eyes tear, and her eyes went huge. _So that's what Jasmyn's been doing studying with Will!_ Electra thought to herself.

Amber looked at Will and finally understood, "So you gave in." It was more of a statement than a question, but Will answered anyways.

"I'm sorry! We all thought you were going to die, she was getting annoying and always grabbing me! It was uncomfortable to go out of my room if she didn't get what she wanted. So I isolated myself, and it worked until she figured out I was staying in my room," Will tried to explain. He looked at Amber for hope, but she was looking at the window, in a world of her own. "Amber, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I don't need any of your excuses, she's yours now. There is nothing I can do, she won't let go of you, ever," Amber replied, snapping out of her daze.

"Please, Amber. Please come back!" Will exclaimed. Amber just ignored him and tried to stand. She lost balance and Will tried to catch her, instead she fell on top of him. He took the moment to show her what he wanted, and kissed her passionately. He could feel her fighting him, but he held her close, hoping she would eventually return the kiss. After a while of trying, he loosened his grip, letting Amber fall to the floor.

"I said no, and I meant it," Amber said coolly, wiping her mouth.

"You're bleeding Amber!" Electra squeaked, loud enough for Will to hear, since he was still on the ground. He searched helplessly for any trace of blood, but couldn't find any. Finally Electra went in between Amber's legs, and pointed at her lower thigh, which was covered by her gown.

"Amber!" Will shouted, frightened. He pushed Amber to the floor and ripped a part of his shirt off. He pulled up her gown, and rapped the cut up. Amber finally collapsed in Will's arms from the loss of blood. "Electra! Get a healer!" Will exclaimed, trying frantically to find the mouse. Electra had reacted faster than Will of course, for the healer barged through the doors as soon as he called out for Electra.

"What happened?" the man said, putting Amber on the bed.

"Amber tried to stand, and fell on me, so I kissed her, but she kept fighting me, so finally I let go and Electra found a cut on her inner thigh bleeding furiously," Will explained quickly, a pained look in his eyes. Electra went pale and stared at Will's belt, where his knife was sticking out of its pouch, with blood dripping from it. She raised a shaking finger, trying to show them how it happened, and how deep the cut was, but they were ignoring her. Unable to speak, she shifted into a lion and roared, and finally got their attention.

"WHAT!" the healer exclaimed. Electra pointed and the knife, once she was back in her human form.

"What have I done…" Will mumbled, putting his head in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jasmyn chose that exact moment to burst through the doors, furious.

"What happened!" Jasmyn screamed. "Why doesn't anyone tell me important things! I found out by her FATHER screaming at me!"

"She ignores you now, therefore she put up a shadow shield that blocks you out, but since she is unconscious she cannot keep the shield up. The reason you didn't find out is because the shield messes with you and keeps you from even coming near her," Electra explained.

"Why, why, why! I'm so stupid!" Will shouted at himself.

"No you're not! You aren't stupid! It was just an accident, it's not your fault she attacked you!" Jasmyn replied soothingly.

"She didn't attack me, why would you think that?" Will said, raising his head.

"That's what her father said, she started attacking you so you had to stab her to make her stop," Jasmyn said, smiling sweetly. "I really understand, she really is a bit, er, brat sometimes."

"Amber didn't attack Will… the whole thing was an accident… why would you think Will would attack Amber?" Electra asked cautiously. She looked at Will, then finally realized it. Her eyes went huge and she looked at Amber. "That's why she lost the blood so quickly…" Electra whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmyn asked.

"Amber took raw magic from her soul to make sure the shield was up 24/7, making her physically and mentally weak. She probably won't ever heal from the cut if the shield stays up, there are certain words that only Amber knows that will drop the shield. We could try to guess, but we probably won't figure it out before she dies," Electra explained.

"Well, that's easy! If I just apologize she will like me again," Jasmyn replied happily.

"It doesn't work that way, there has to be physical contact included, like hitting or just touching her fingers. If the shield is up, you won't be able to touch her without getting electrically shocked, and burned. The raw magic in the shield will immediately burn up all of your magic, and you'll have to rest for days… and that would have happened, and you wouldn't even have been able to say any words," Will said angrily.

"This is all my fault, I should have never asked to see Will's picture," Electra said, her eyes getting wet.

"It's not your fault, it's mine!" Will said.

"Well, it's definitely not my fault that this happened," Jasmyn replied tartly.

"Yes it is!" Electra screeched, her arms waving everywhere. "YOU are the one who took advantage of Amber being supposedly 'dead'! If YOU weren't alive right now, NONE of this would have happened! Sure, Will and Amber would have gone through the rough patch, but NO Amber wouldn't be weak, NO, she wouldn't of hated Will twice! This is YOUR fault Amber is close to dying, NOT mine!" To Electra, it felt like everything was getting smaller, but to everyone else, she was getting huge.

"Electra, calm down… your getting angry and huge," Amber whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry," Electra replied, becoming normal size again. "Wait, AMBER! You're awake!"

"Yeah and I feel like sh-crap," Amber mumbled, sitting up.

"Amber, please take your shield down," Jasmyn said.

"She isn't aware of your presence, she can't see you, nor hear you," Electra said.

"Amber, take your shield down!" Will exclaimed.

"_I_ can't take it down, and I don't want to," Amber retorted.

"Well, who can? What do they have to do, please Amber! You won't heal if you don't take it down!" Electra shouted.

"I'm not telling you, and if you want it that badly you'll have to find out yourself," Amber replied, sinking back into unconsciousness.

"No! Amber, wait come back!" Will shouted, reaching out for Amber. Her shield flickered, then flared up.

"You're strengthening her shield, but it isn't doing anything to you," Electra commented. Will sighed and stroked back a piece of loose hair from Amber's face. The shield flickered again, but died down that time. "It's you Will!" Electra shouted happily, jumping up and down.

"Well what do I do!" Will exclaimed nervously.

"I don't know, you have to say something, and if it is right the shield will die down again, then you have to touch her again in a certain way. Oh, and the tone and closeness of your voice also effects the shield," Electra explained.

"Ugh, well don't take the shield down! At least with it up Amber ignores me and doesn't go on and on about me and Will," Jasmyn commented.

"For the sake of Elune, SHUT UP!" Electra shouted. Jasmyn backed away, so she wasn't so close to Electra.

"Well, what am I supposed to say!" Will yelled again.

"Since I'm not wanted here, I'm just going to leave," Jasmyn said before walking out of the infirmary.

"Good riddance," Electra commented.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will, though, didn't realize Jasmyn left… for he was having a flashback from the night Amber suddenly became weak after he told her what had happened while she was in her 'dead' sleep.

_"Sorry, I just missed you so much. Jasmyn has been crawling all over me as soon as you went unconscious. I tried to push her away, but she kept coming back," __whispered__I could see Amber's eyes go huge in disbelief. Please, oh please forgive me, I thought to myself_

_Amber looked at me__ and finally understood, "So you gave in." It was more of a statement than a question, but __I answered anyways._

_"I'm sorry! We all thought you were going to die, she was getting annoying and always grabbing me! It was uncomfortable to go out of my room if she didn't get what she wanted. So I isolated myself, and it worked until she figured out__ I was staying in my room," I tried to explain. I__ looked at Amber for hope, but she was looking at the window, in a world of her __own. "Amber, are you okay?" I__ asked._

_"Fine, I don't need any of your excuses, she's yours now. There is nothing I can do, she won't let go of you, ever," Amber replied, snapping out of her d__aze. The computer screen flashed a bright pink, and words went scrolling across the screen, 'I love you…'._

"Will, Will! WILL!" Electra shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, flashback, what's happening?" Will asked.

"Nothing, you were just looking quite sick, your face got all pale and stuff," Electra replied.

"I think I know what I have to do to cancel out the shield," Will explained.

"Then do it!" Electra shouted, knocking a chair over. Will walked up to Amber and whispered something in her ear, then kissed her softly on the lips. The shield flickered, then completely disappeared.

"Will," Electra screamed. "You did it!!!"

"I… I guess I did," Will whispered shyly.

"Well, since she stopped bleeding, heal her!" Electra yelled.

"Oh, right," Will said, putting her hands over Amber's wound. A pale light emerged from Will's hand, and Amber's cut slowly started to heal.

"Will?" Amber whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I'm right here," Will whispered, trying to hold Amber's hand. She just snatched hers away and sat up.

"Thanks," Amber said, before looking at Electra."It wasn't your fault this happened, it wasn't anyone's. Don't blame things on anyone, or you'll be here for quite a while. We all contributed, and we can't blame anyone for what happened, so let's just forget it happened."

"Do you feel any stronger than you did before?" Electra asked.

"Surprisingly yes, how did you guys manage to heal me when I was so weak?" Amber replied.

"Well, your soul power is full again, though you might have to rest before you are at full physical power," Electra explained.

"But how?" Amber asked once again.

"Just don't be surprised if you see Jasmyn walking around somewhere," Electra said, leaving the room before Amber could reply.

"So, I guess you figured out what you had to say to break the shield," Amber said shyly.

"Yeah, and just so you know I wasn't lying," Will replied.

"About what?" Amber asked.

"Loving you," Will whispered. Amber blushed furiously and smiled.

"How did you know what to say?" Amber asked.

"When you put up your shield, you were in a daze, but then you got really weak and right before you tried to stand up the screen went bright pink and the words 'I love you' scrolled across the screen," Will explained.

"How did you know what to do, though?" Amber asked.

"Well, I went to tuck your hair back behind your ear when it fell, and your shield flickered. Then I remembered what I saw on your computer, and realized you didn't fight me a lot when I tried to kiss you," Will answered quietly.

"I didn't think it would be that obvious… I tried to make it look like I hated you, it was just so hard to do when I was weak," Amber whispered.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered, hugging Amber.

"Forget it," Amber replied tartly.

"Yes ma'm," Will said, grinning.

"Oh stop it!" Amber said, shoving Will. "I feel fine, I'm going to go to my room and change out of these filthy clothes."

"Wait" Will tried to say, but he was too late Amber had already stood up, her blankets falling off of her.

"FOR THE LOVE OF" Amber shouted, trying to grab the blankets and cover back up. Will smiled and handed her a blanket. "Thank you," she whispered, blushing.

"Here, I'll teleport you to your room," Will said.

"YOU CAN TELEPORT!" Amber screeched staring at Will.

"Shh! Yes, almost everyone with enough power can learn to teleport. I took private lessons that no one knew about, I'm almost the only person left on the planet who knows how to teleport. It is very difficult to learn, which is why most people just don't bother learning how to," Will explained, summoning his magic. It felt like they were being sucked into a tube that was 10 times to small, and they quickly landed in Amber's room. Amber started to sway and Will caught her. "It takes a while to get used to," he explained, setting her on the bed.

"Thanks," she whispered, fainting.


End file.
